Smiling on the outside?
by Jelieschic128
Summary: yeah i sorta am new at yaoi... love reading them. :D boylove; yaoi; GaNaru; Semi-ItaSasu
1. Chapter 1

Jelieschic128: Yay! My first yaoi! And with my favorite characters too! Oh I couldn't help but put a dash of ItaSasu… you can all thank my cousin for getting me hooked!!!! Whahahahha :F Lol... so just to remind y'all I don't own Naruto and if I did every book would be rated Mature… ***perverted laugh*** don't hate me too much, I love lemons but I'm not all that good Ya know? I cant do smut but i might try, so do bear with me…

* * *

The rain pelted down on the town where our blonde hero lives. As Naruto reached out his arms, he let out an audible yawn. The blonde pulled himself up so that he was sitting in a 90-degree angle. He regretfully rose from the warmth of his bed, making his way to the bathroom. Heaving a tired sigh, the boy wet the tips of his fingers and ran it though his thick spikes.

"_Time for class…" _Naruto whispered to no one in particular but smiled and walked out the bathroom door.

RING RING RING

Naruto rushed into the classroom, knocking over the biology's skeleton model in the process. Giggles and chuckles filled the room as the blonde boldly grinned and took his seat in the back of the room. Seconds later a man with long black pulled back into a loose ponytail casually walked to the front of the class. His obsidian eyes scanned the room, locking on the boy's in front of Naruto. The man held the boy's gaze then looked up.

"Okay students, today we have a new student joining us…"

The man motioned to a figure standing in the hallway.

"Students this is Gaara Sabaku. I expect you to treat him as one of us now. That'll be all." The man pushed the boy named Gaara out to us. Girls closest to him squealed and giggled in delight, while the boys whispered to one another. As Naruto watched him, he noticed the boy seemed to hold no opinion of the matter, better yet his face was rather stoic. The boy had spiky red hair that barely coved a red tattoo on his forehead. Naruto couldn't really make it out; he figured it was a Chinese symbol for strength or something.

"Itachi-sensei? There's an open seat next to Naruto… I bet Gaara could sit there." A girl in the front of the classroom raised her hand smirking at Naruto. The blonde looked up, only to see the man once again nudging the redhead.

* * *

JC128: hey guys me again... yeah i know its really short but i wanted to see if my baby could survive... comment and reveiw plz?


	2. Chapter 2

Jelieschic128: So just to remind y'all I don't own Naruto and if I did every book would be rated Mature… ***perverted laugh*** If you fan-fic lovers have any ideas of where to go with this, hit me up! :] Oh! And by the way I sorta got bored being an omniscient author so I is switching to first POV… Yeah I'm a nerd… but you must be too! [[Reading fan-fics?]] Yay nerdy-ness :D Comment and Review. I might write more…

Chapter Two

Naruto's POV:]

As the flamed hair boy walked down the aisle, my heart fluttered.

-Stop-

**Naru**: What the fuck? Fluttered… my heart doesn't flutter, say thumped… sounds less ya' know, gay?

**Jc128**: … Are you serious? Your heart does whatever I want it to do *[-_-]* don't interrupt its rude…

**Naru**: Sorry…

**Gaara**: …

**Jc128**: Calm down Gaara, no need to get angry! I'll get to you soon enough…

-Begin-

As the flamed hair boy walked down the aisle, my heart fluttered. I stare down at the table in confusion. What's wrong with me? The redhead silently takes pulls out the chair and slides into it. I can't focus on what Itachi-Sensei is saying I only can pay attention to the little movement the boy next to me makes. The way his hand shakes as it glides that lucky ass pencil on the paper, the way he stares intently at the board, as if ignoring everything else in the world… I look down at my own paper. Itachi-sensei is droning about grammar or some shit again, so I figure might as well sketch. I start off with a circle then add a face along with a body. On the forehead I scribble a…

SMACK

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?!!?" I quickly stand rubbing the back of my throbbing head. Itachi-Sensei stares at me then picks up my paper.

"So Naruto, do you seriously plan on passing my class. It may seem superfluous, but English is a tough subject. And doodles of… you know, I don't know what the hell this even is, but I guarantee you this, it sure as hell wont get you anywhere anytime soon…" the man then walks away, running his fingers across a boy's back wearing a dark blue jumpsuit. [[[A/N: previously the one who he looked at when class started]]] the boy shivered and sighed loudly. Then quickly looked around seeing if anyone saw…

"It's a jutsu right?" I jump in my seat. The boy next to me points to my paper.

"Uhh yeah. Sure a jutsu. I was kinda going for a ninja becoming a blob of crap, but whatever works…" the red head nods then resumes taking notes. I crane my neck to glimpse over at his paper. It's chalk-full of notes. Man, either I was really out of it today or this guy is writing a novel!

"Hey Gaara? Its Gaara right?" he lifts his head slightly the gently lowers it. Softly sighing I rest my chin on my hand. My heart skips a beat as he peeks over at me.

What am I doing? I'm staring at a kid who's been at this school less than an hour! GOD what's wrong with me? Wait. I am not… am I? Without a second notice I shove out my chair quickly stand, and yell out; "Sensei, I am not feeling well." With that being said he nods and I rush out the room.

Panting and huffing to catch my breath, I finally reached the infirmary. I grab hold of the doorframe and try catching my breath.

"Don't 'cha think you're ov'r doin' it just a bit there, Naru-Kun?" A blonde woman with two long ponytails and a voluptuous body carefully eyed me. I plopped to the floor.

"Grandma-Tsunade! I'm not ditching class today. I feel really weird!" I huffed as I grimaced up at the woman. She haughtily laughed and flipped back a pony.

"Sure, sure Naru-kun. I'll let you slide for today but you're ass is outta here by lunch!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jelieschic128: So just to remind y'all I don't own Naruto and if I did every book would be rated Mature… ***perverted laugh*** I would just like to say thank you to those five totally awesome readers who reviewed. I must apologize to everyone. I'm sooo sorry this fic came out sooo late… Blame finals! :D loves ya! Thanks for two things. Being kind to me, and being patient. Oh! Special thanks to Tin-Chan. My stories wouldn't be the same without you!

Oh Mann!

I'm forgetting so much! Calling all Betas! Uhh well I kind of need one. Send me an email if you're interested… I love fan fic but it confuses me sometimes. _carmen__ :D

Now on with the story! ^-^

Chapter Three

Gaara's POV :D

That was weird. I slowly stand collecting my things and leave. As I'm heading down the hall, I lift my head. I have no idea where I'm going. I'm supposed to have some other class before lunch, or was it after? Again, I have no idea, I figure what the hell, and walk out to the cafeteria. The room is gradually filling up with bodies. I see no point in staying in here so I continue out into the courtyard. As I pass through the double archway, I hear my name being called. I pause then continue outside. The courtyard holds hardly any life. On the rims of the corridors are two couples embracing. I scoff and continue towards the grass. In the middle of the courtyard, green grass plays as carpet and a large willow tree acts as a crutch to the faint green walls surrounding. It seems rather peaceful so I walked towards the tree and slip down the trunk, resting against it with my back towards the crowd growing larger by the second.

Sighing I look down to my feet and slowly my vision grows darker.

I stand-alone in a room. The bright yellow light practically blinds me. Shielding my eyes with my right arm, I feel around. Got it. Flicking off the switch I sigh silently. As I slide down the wall, I welcome the darkness. It's kept me so much company the last sixteen years. My thoughts flood in slowly. Within seconds, images of a figure with blonde hair and a gentle smile rack my mind. I try shaking it off, but to no avail. The images just get brighter and longer. The figure turns their back to me and walks into the dark abyss. I stand and quickly reach out calling them to face me. As they inch further and further, my voice becomes silent. I clench my throat scared that I might have lost my voice. No. I'm scared of losing that. I am terrified. Of what?

Being alone?

White light pours over my face as a hand sweeps over my shoulder. Annoyed I brusquely brush it off. My eyes harshly glare upwards to my invader. They meet with two wounded azure ones.

Naruto's POV :D

[A/N: sorry guys I kinda got writer's block on Gaara… -shrugs- don't be mad?]

Grandma Tsunade pushes me out of her "office" saying that I'm wasting her time. I stumble out into the hallway. It must be lunch. I look down the hall and see a few kids leaning against the wall talking. Might as well get some food. I look down to my stomach and listen.

GGGRUMBLE!

Yup. Might as well…

I push open the double doors that lead into the cafeteria, when he caught my attention. Slumped against a tree in the courtyard. A not-so-gentle shove pushes me from the doors out into the grassy patch. Argh! Why can't people be just a little more considerate?

Staggering into the grass, I try catching my balance. I look over to the willow tree, where the crimson haired boy caught my interest. He looks like he's asleep. I wonder if I go over there what would happen… hey what the hell? No point in sitting around wondering…

I carefully crouch down making sure not to make any sudden movements or sounds to wake him. His face twitches now and then. Above his left shoulder a small fly is buzzing around. I hope it doesn't bother him. My eyes move from the insect to the black-lined lids fluttering. Grinning I brush away the bug. Sleeping Beauty awakens and harshly hits away my hand. I don't know why this upsets me but it does. I feel like he's just rejected me, and I BARLEY MET THE GUY!!! Hold on… Com'n Naruto. Get it together; remember he's a **g-u-y**…


End file.
